Courtney
Courtney, labeled The Type A, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of the Smarty Pants class group and was formally a member of the Killer Bass on the previous show, Total Drama Island. Profile Courtney knew exactly what she wanted to be when she grew up. She wanted to be the most well respected and revered figure in existence. From the day she was born, she was determined to be the absolute best at everything she applied herself to. What's more, she feels that she is so great that it would be in the best interest of others to take from her example. Courtney is the daughter of a single mother, who only encouraged her into becoming that which she desired most. Her mother is a successful business woman who earned her place in life by fighting tooth and nail for it. Courtney idolizes her mother in that regard, but it is also what makes her fear her. Courtney's mother is the only person who could truly talk her down from her high horse if it were necessary. In her quest to become the best, Courtney has made sure she would be able to succeed in any possible form of competition. She is smart, she is athletic, and she is able to adapt to her surroundings quickly and naturally. Understanding of what is needed to move up in life, she has also worked very hard and carefully in being courteous, kind, polite,, and respectful to others. In truth, she can be a nice and caring person. But deep in her core, she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Even if it means pushing others aside if the situation warrants it. Overview Total Drama Island When Courtney learned about Total Drama Island, she decided that the show would be a great foundation to display her greatness. The $100,000 reward would be a nice bonus, but it was the desire to have the world see that she was a winner that drove her to enter. Total Drama Island, as she saw it, would be a smaller version of the world. If she can win there, then she can certainly win in life. Upon arriving on the island, Courtney immediately asserted herself as the "unofficial" leader of the Killer Bass. She flaunts her having experience as a C.I.T. (Counselor in Training) and therefore demands that the others follow in her footsteps. Unfortunately, this has not won her a whole lot of friends from either team. What's more, her will and patience was heavily tested after her team ended up losing the first two challenges and she was very close to being the first camper eliminated. Still, her athletic abilities and sharp intellect has kept her active and a strong, valued competitor. As the show progressed, Courtney would often butt heads with one teammate in particular. A juvenile delinquent named Duncan. They would clash over her placing victory above all while he merely pushes the envelope to see how far he could get away with something. To the surprise of both, they suddenly developed a strange attraction to one another that was culminated by him getting her to break some rules and the process turning her on. .]] Courtney's time on the show came to a shocking end. From day one, Duncan had been picking on Harold, pulling pranks as he saw fit. Having had enough of the harassment, Harold decided to get back at Duncan by taking away that which he held dear. So he broke into the voting box and switched out the votes to have Courtney be the one eliminated. As her unjust elimination was not overturned, Courtney vowed vengeance against Harold for doing her wrong. Total Drama Academy: Year One At first, Courtney returned home in frustration as her plans and goals were burned to shreds as a result of her illegal elimination. However, the immense popularity of her sudden relationship with Duncan left her feeling shy, yet flattered. When she got the call to return to the show, she was preparing to sue until she read that they would end up spending two years at a very prestigious boarding school. Knowing of Richmore Academy's reputation, she jumped at the opportunity without further hesitation. Courtney was assigned to room with Bridgette at Riker Hall, who was one of the few to actually befriend her back on the island. It surprised no one that, in taking the school entrance exam, she would be one of the eight who scored high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. From the beginning, everyone also knew that the first order of business for her would be to get elected to the student body council. With Noah managing her campaign under the promise of making him her chief of staff if elected, as well as additional support from Duncan, Courtney looked to have no problem getting in. Unfortunately, she caught the attention of the Dodekatheon, a clique looking to maintain their silent dominance over the student population. They enlisted Heather to undermine Courtney's chances of doing better than their candidate, Chelsea. '')]]Further more, Courtney began to engage in a heated rivalry with Harold. Harold made attempts to apologize for his getting her eliminated, but Courtney would have none of it. And with Duncan still picking on him, he made the decision to run against her. Their battle threatened the sanity of everyone else in Riker Hall while Chris gleefully milked it during the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow. Ultimately, Heather decided Harold was a greater threat and switched to sabotaging his chances at the end. Though victorious, Courtney called a truce with Harold to end the hostility between them. Trivia *Courtney has contributed a Car Air Freshener to the Confession Cam decorations. *Courtney had the third highest score on the Richmore Academy Entrance Exam. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Courtney has had the following results: **Partnering with Bridgette, was a favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, and Noah, was eliminated in the third round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the losing side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Duncan, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna, was one of the losing teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Trent, placed fourth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Killer Bass Category:Smarty Pants